Kingdom Hulk
by Zarko the Flying Squid
Summary: The crossover never expected. Hulk finds himself stranded in the Kingdom Hearts universe, and becomes the chosen hero of the Keyblade! Look out Heartless. Meet the Gamma Goliath!
1. The Watcher

**Chapter 1: The Watcher**

"I am Uatu, the Watcher."

"My race, the Watchers, have dedicated our lives to observing events throughout the multiverse. While we have been sworn never to interfere with the lives of mortal beings, we have observed countless events of epic proportions."

"The universe I myself observe is special. Termed Universe 616 by the higher powers of the omniverse, it is unique in housing countless heroes and villains, the like of which has rarely been seen. Heroes you may know. Spider-Man, Captain America, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Hulk."

"Over the years, these men and women have preformed deeds of great heroism, suffered great tragedies, and fought against monstrous atrocities. However, their exist many other universes within megaverse M. In some of these, historic events happened differently than in Universe 616."

"One of these is Universe 34239."

"In Universe 616, the mutated hero known as the Hulk was sent into space by his fellows, after a cataclysmic rampage through the city known as Las Vegas. While his captors believed the planet they were exiling the Hulk to was uninhabited, they were tragically wrong."

"The planet, named Sakaar, was lorded over by a tyrant known as the Red King. He managed to capture the Hulk and press him into service as a gladiator. After many trials, the Hulk and his team of gladiators known as the Warbound overthrew the Red King, and Hulk was declared ruler of the planet."

"Sadly, it was not to last. The ship Hulk traveled to Sakaar on malfunctioned and exploded, destroying much of the life on the planet. Hulk and his Warbound survived, and traveled back to Earth, seeking vengeance on those who had exiled him."

"In Universe 34239, the heroes of Earth decided not to exile Hulk to another planet, but another dimension. This universe, 17215 of megaverse SQ, was a variation of Universe 2102 of the same megaverse. In Universe 2102, a young human boy known as Sora warred against a demonic race known as the Heartless, equipped with a mystic sword known as the Keyblade."

"Thus begins my tale in earnest. It is a long story, but I trust it is worth telling."

"What If Hulk had found the Keyblade?"


	2. Destiny's Arrival

**Chapter II: Destiny's Arrival**

It had been a long day for Sora. He and his best friends, Riku and Kairi, had spent the entire day building a raft. Riku was the one who had planned it.

Riku, you see, was ambitious. The three friends had lived their entire lives on a small chain of islands, and Riku wanted to leave. Make no mistake, he liked his life there. It was a peaceful, carefree, fun life. But Riku wanted more.

Kairi was not from the islands. Several years back, she had appeared on the islands from out of nowhere. The islanders, being the amiable folk they were, welcomed her in, but they never found out where she was from. Kairi certainly didn't know. She had lost all her memory of her past before she arrived on the islands.

Riku had an idea, though. Since neither he, nor anyone else on the islands, knew of any other locations throughout the world besides their home, the only logical place Kairi could have come from was another world altogether.

How Kairi had come to the islands, what her world was like, and if there were even more worlds, were questions Riku did not have the answers to. And he didn't like that.

So, he proposed the idea to his best friends: Build a raft and set out to find other worlds. At first, they were hesitant. Who wouldn't be? Leave their homes, family, and friends, to set out on a flimsy raft for who knew how long, to find a world they knew nothing about? But Riku had never been known as one to give up easily. Eventually, Sora and Kairi had agreed, and today, they had almost finished their raft.

Sora settled down on his bed. He was exhausted. The long process of building the raft and the anticipation of the journey to come was taxing enough. But there was an extra burden, one Riku and Kairi did not know about.

That day, Sora had laid down on the beach for a brief nap. It was anything but restful. He had been troubled by strange and frightening dreams, filled with darkness and nightmarish monsters. A strange voice had spoken to him throughout the vision.

"Do not be afraid. You are the key who will open the door to light."

Sora was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of thunder. Looking out his window, he saw a storm had gathered about the islands. Odd. During the day, there hadn't been a cloud in sight.

Then a thought shook him. The raft! The storm was picking up, and Sora knew the raft would not hold up long in the pounding surf. Sora quickly gathered what he needed and raced outside, failing to notice the light streaking across the sky towards the islands.

Sora quickly reached the beach. Chancing to look up, he froze in his tracks, forgetting everything about the raft. This was no normal storm. A massive black cloud, about the size of the entire island chain and getting bigger, loomed overhead. In the very center, a dark orb shone with red and yellow light. Bolts were coming out of the orb, and they were striking the island.

To Sora's horror, he saw that wherever the bolts were contacting the ground, pools of darkness gathered like demonic water. Soon, strange black…creatures crawled out of the pools. They looked like small human-like figures, with pitch-black skin and glowing yellow eyes, with a pair of feelers on their heads. As soon as they emerged from the pools, they noticed Sora. Before Sora even had a chance to scream, hundreds upon hundreds of the things were rushing at him.

Before Sora could react, however, a gigantic wall of sand burst out of the beach, accompanied by a thunderous roar. Sora shielded his eyes as the cloud of sand covered the creatures. When he gathered the courage to open his eyes, he found the creatures were gone with out a trace. In their place, he saw a massive…spaceship the size of his house.

The ship was buried nose first in the sand, and Sora saw it had knocked out a palm tree on the way down. As Sora stared at this bizarre object, he soon noticed more shadow creatures were crawling over the ship, still coming at him.

Before they could reach him, though, a door creaked open on the side of the ship. A massive figure leapt out and crushed several creatures underfoot. Looking up at it, Sora saw something even more surprising then the storm, the creatures, or even the spaceship.

Looming above him was a 8-foot tall man with green skin, purple shorts, and the largest muscles Sora had ever seen.

As the giant man reached for another creature with his massive hand, he yelled:

"Hulk SMASH!!!"


	3. Darkside

**Chapter III: Darkside**

The shadow demons never stood a chance.

In droves, they kept coming, but the giant kept pulverizing them. Bodies continued flying everywhere: into the ocean, through the treetops…Sora even had to duck as a few flew inches from his head.

Finally, the…Hulk picked up Sora and jumped away from the crashed ship and the demons. They landed on a small island a few feet away from the coast.

"T..thank you," Sora stammered to his giant rescuer. The Hulk simply grunted in recognition.

"You need help. Hulk help you."

"So…where did you come from?" Sora asked. "I mean, I think I would have seen you before, so you're obviously not from here."

"Isn't it obvious?" said a familiar voice from behind Sora. "He has to be from another world."

Sora turned. Riku was standing behind him with his back to Sora and the Hulk, looking out at the ocean.

"He must have arrived with the storm." Riku turned and faced Sora. "And if he entered…that means we can leave."

"Wait…what? How? What about the raft?"

"The raft was only our original plan. A new path has presented itself. And we're taking it."

Suddenly, darkness surrounded Riku as he extended a hand towards Sora. "Kairi will be joining us soon. We may never see the islands, our friends or our families again. But we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Without warning, the Hulk stepped between Sora and Riku. "Hulk not know what you mean by leave world…but Hulk know darkness bad! You not hurt Hulk new friend!"

Before the Hulk could act, however, the darkness spread out from Riku and surrounded the green giant. Sora could only watch in horror as his friends, new and old, were obscured from view.

Suddenly, a blinding light shot out of the darkness, cutting it out. Riku had disappeared, but the Hulk was still there…holding what appeared to be a cross between a sword and a giant key.

"What the…where did Riku go?"

"Hulk not know…but before he leave, he mention someone name Kairi. Who Kairi?"

"Oh, Kairi is another friend of mine. She's…" Sora began, before a look of horror spread across his face. "Oh, no…"

Sora quickly ran off towards the main island. Hulk looked at the strange object in his hand, than hurried after Sora.

"Keyblade…Keyblade…keyblade…"

* * *

Hulk and Sora soon arrived in a natural cave in the roots of a massive tree. This "Secret Place" was a favored playground by Sora and his friends when they were younger, and the walls were covered in designs they had scratched.

It was also home to a strange door. The door had no handle, and try as they might, no one had ever been able to open it.

The day before, Sora had been down here, and had a strange confrontation with a brown coated man who had appeared and disappeared out of nowhere.

Now, Kairi was here, standing before the door, seemingly very weak and struggling to stand.

Sora stepped towards her when she suddenly turned. When she did so, the door opened and a great wind rushed out of it. Kairi was literally blown off her feet, and flew straight at the Hulk.

Hulk braced himself for the impact, but it never came. She disappeared seconds before the collision.

The wind continued blowing, and soon, Sora and even the Hulk could no longer stand before it. They were both blown out of the cave. When they finally got to their feet, they saw that much of the island had been torn away, leaving only a small, sandy area floating in space beneath the giant black hole.

Hulk and Sora weren't alone for long, though. Suddenly, a giant black form leapt out of the hole.

This thing was huge, standing much larger than the Hulk. It looked much like the smaller shadow demons, but hair-like strands covered its face, with only it's glowing yellow eyes exposed. Its arms were long, looking much too long for its body. Small bird-like wings grew from the being's back, and there was a heart-shaped hole through the center of its body.

Hulk growled. "Hulk has had ENOUGH! Hulk not know what going on! This too weird for Hulk! If you behind this, than Hulk SMASH YOU!!!"

* * *

I sincerely apologize for the long delay since my last chapter. I tend to get distracted by other things, chiefly my brother's new X-Box 360. I can't help it if it's to dang fun! I'll try to keep my mind set on the story. I haven't given up just yet…


	4. Destiny's End

**Chapter IV: Destiny's End**

**

* * *

**

With a mighty roar, Hulk leapt forward at Darkside. Darkside saw the attack coming, and tried to bat Hulk away with his hand, but Hulk had been in battles like this before. Seconds before contact, Hulk grabbed onto Darkside's finger.

Darkside was caught off guard, and Hulk swung up onto the Heartless' hand. The Hulk's weight pushed the demon's hand down into the sand.

Hulk wasted no time in the opportunity Darkside's surprise gave him. Before the demon could react, Hulk climbed up its arm and began slamming Darkside in the face with both Keyblade and fists.

Finally, Darkside made its move. The creature took advantage of its hand buried in the ground to create a pool of darkness around its buried appendage. More Heartless spawned in the pool, and began climbing up their master's arm to attack the Hulk.

"No you DON'T!" yelled Hulk. Before the Shadows had the chance to attack him, the Hulk picked them up and began using them as clubs to batter Darkside!

At last, Darkside fell under the Hulk's fury. The demon collapsed (with its hand still buried, I might add), and dissolved into murky blackness.

"Hulk win!" the Gamma Goliath yelled.

Sora simply watched in shock.

The victory party didn't last long though. The island's life was over, and no amount of gamma ray soaked muscles could save it. The floating sand-island, Sora, Hulk, and the Keyblade were sucked into the black hole, leaving nothing but darkness behind.

* * *

Elsewhere in the multiverse, a small peaceful village lay. Traverse Town by name, this small town served as a refuge to those who had lost their worlds to the gathering darkness.

Very few of the refugees knew why their worlds had been snuffed out. One day, they were going about their normal business, the next, pitch black demons had appeared, and their homes and everything they ever knew was sucked into a gigantic black hole. Those lucky enough ended up in this village. No one knew what happened to the others.

Into this scene entered two new visitors. To any of us, they would certainly draw attention, but here, everyone was used to all sorts of oddities.

One of them was a humanoid duck with white feathers, a blue travelers jacket, and a blue cap. His name was Donald Duck, and he was much more powerful than one would think upon first seeing him. Although small and quick to anger, he was well versed in the arts of white magic. In fact, he was the Chief Mage of his homeworld, Disney Castle.

The other appeared to be some sort of humanoid dog, with black fur, a prominent muzzle, large black nose, and floppy ears. He was dressed in a green shirt with a black vest, yellow pants, white gloves, an odd hat, and over-sized shoes. Goofy, by name and in temperament, was Disney Castle's Captain of the Royal Knights.

The two of them, longtime friends, had been sent on an important mission to look into both the disappearance of their King, and the source of the gathering darkness which was consuming so many worlds.

It started shortly after the King had vanished. Donald had been reporting for duty when he had found the throne room empty. In the king's place was a solitary letter, marked with the royal seal. It had told Donald and Goofy to go to Traverse Town and meet up with a man named Leon, as well as some sort of "key". And so it happened that Donald, Goofy, the King's loyal dog, Pluto, and the royal chronicler, Jiminy Cricket, had ended up in the refuge.

At that moment, Goofy had happened to look up at the starry sky, when he saw a strange sight. One of the stars glowed brighter then the others, seemed to grow in size, and then faded out.

"Gawrsh, Donald! Another one just blew out!"

"We better hurry then!" Donald quacked. "Remember what the King said about those! Leon and that key aren't going to wait much longer!"

Without warning, Pluto started sniffing the air, and ran off into a back alley.

"Uh, Donald? Maybe we should start down there?"

"What, down that alley? I doubt it. If anything, I'd think they'd be further in town."

"But Donald, Pluto seems really interested in…"

"Whadda you know, ya big palooka? Remember the star? We've gotta hurry!"

With that, Donald walked off further into town. Confused, Goofy took one last look at the strange alley before following his partner.

"Hmm…what _do_ I know?"

* * *

In the alley, Pluto continued to search around, before finding what he was looking for. Laying unconscious were a young boy with spiky hair, and an adult, brown haired man dressed only in tattered purple shorts.

Pluto hurried over to the man and licked his face. When that didn't wake him, the dog pounced on his chest.

"Gaahh!"

The man awoke as if from a nightmare.

"Wh…what is this place? This certainly isn't that S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite…"

The man sat back down, trying to sift through his memories.

"Let's see…I know I went Hulk at the satellite…he got trapped in that ship…what then? Some sort of…wormhole?"

He was still thinking when he finally noticed his companions.

"Wait…I remember that boy! Or rather, the Hulk does. His name…something foreign…"

He was stirred from his thinking when the boy began to wake up.

"Alright, first things first…" he said to himself before going over to the familiar boy.

"Hey, you alright there?"

"Ye..yeah…I think so…who are you?"

"I'm Bruce Banner. Do I know you?"

"I'm not sure…my name's Sora."

"Sora! I knew I knew your name!"

"You do? I'm not sure I've met you before. Were you on the…"

Sora started. "Wait! Where are we? This isn't the island!"

"I'm afraid I don't know either. I wound up here same as you. I'm thinking we should probably take a look around."

As Bruce helped Sora up, Sora finally got a look at the man's…attire.

"Wait a sec…you're wearing the same shorts that…Hulk thing was! Where did you get those?"

"Oh! These…well…I'll try to explain after we look around."

* * *

Cid should have been used to all sorts of people walking into his small shop, but one look at his new customer's dress sense threw him off.

"No shirt, no shoes, no service, buddy," the surly shopkeeper grunted.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking to buy anything. See, me and my friend were just wondering where we were?"

"Ah, newcomers, eh? Well, I guess you should know exactly where you're wandering around. Place is called Traverse Town. And you are?"

"Bruce Banner. Do you know any hotels or any place like that around here?"

"Yeah, there's one over in the First District. Take a left right after you go through the gates. Ya might want to pick up some clothes first though."

"Thanks. By the way, have you seen a teenage boy and girl answering to the names Riku and Kairi anywhere."

"Can't say I have. Don't know everyone in town. Ya should look in at the hotel. They get more people than I do."

"Alright, thanks anyway."

After Bruce left the shop and filled Sora in on the details, they started towards the First District. They didn't get far when a strange man in a leather jacket stopped them.

"You. In the trunks. Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same question. You need something?"

"I do. I heard you have a Keyblade. I'm going to need it."

"Wait…a what? Who exactly are you?"

"Look, I just need the Keyblade. I promise it will be safe with me."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Now, I need to be going…"

Bruce tried to step away from the man, but he grabbed Bruce by the shoulder.

"I'm afraid leaving isn't an option. Give me the Keyblade _now_, or I'm going to have to take it."

"Look, I just got here. I don't know what a Keyblade is, and you're starting to make me angry. And believe me pal, you _won't _like me when I'm angry."

"I don't think I like you now. You had your chance. Don't blame me."

Without warning, the man drew a large sword, which appeared to be in the shape of a huge pistol.

Upon seeing the gleam of metal, something snapped in Bruce's mind. The mixture of fear upon seeing the lethal weapon, combined with his anger at the stranger's hostility, caused a cocktail of gamma-irradiated adrenalin to shoot through Bruce's body. His keen mind began to blur into rage as his muscles expanded like dozens of balloons, causing him to grow in size and strength. Within seconds, Bruce Banner was gone once again, replaced with the Hulk!

The sword-wielding stranger had seen his fair share of monsters before, but even he was reasonably shaken by the sight he witnessed…even more so when, upon the transformation's completion, the Keyblade materialized in the behemoth's hand.

"What the blazes? What are you? And how did you get the Keyblade?"

The Hulk simply growled as he approached the man…

* * *

That's right! You knew Hulk would go toe-to-toe with Leon sooner or later! Problem is, I've never played any of the Final Fantasy games, so I'm only familiar with the cast as they are portrayed in Kingdom Hearts. If any of you FF fans out there know the details of some of their moves (especially ones that would stand a chance against the Hulk), feel free to contact me.

**Archive of the Watchers**

(Trivia)

Although known today as the Gamma Green Goliath, in his first appearance, the Hulk was actually grey-skinned. At the time, his transformations were triggered by nightfall, not anger, so his skin color reflected his gig as a "creature of the night". Why the change? Well, Hulk creator Stan Lee claims the printers at Marvel Comics were having trouble keeping the Hulk's skin tone at a consistent level, so they changed it to green, which was easier to keep up with. Years later, Hulk went grey again, this time as another split-personality of Bruce Banner. Going by the alias "Joe Fixit", the grey Hulk temporarily became the bodyguard of a Las Vegas mobster.


End file.
